Friendship
by Zyzi taw
Summary: Sasuke milik Sakura, Naruto milik Hinata. Tak ada paksaan dalam hubungan itu, dan tidak ada rasa terpaksa. Tapi mengapa hanya karena Sasuke dan Naruto bersama dalam ikatan yang bernama sahabat mereka dibilang Gay?


Sasuke milik Sakura, Naruto milik Hinata. Tak ada paksaan dalam hubungan itu, dan tidak ada rasa terpaksa. Tapi mengapa hanya karena Sasuke dan Naruto bersama dalam ikatan yang bernama sahabat mereka dianggap Gay?

* * *

Friendship

Rate : T

Pair : SasuSaku, SasuHina, SasuNaru

Warn : sedikit mengandung unsur Yaoi, Typos, alur kecepatan

Mind To R &amp; R minna?

Let's Begin!

* * *

Sungguh Sasuke sangat kesal pagi ini. Membangunkan pria berambut pirang ini memang butuh waktu seharian. Memangnya dia ini pengangguran? Dengan kesal dia tarik selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh temannya itu dan mengguncang tubuh si pelaku dengan tak berkprimanusiaan. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke mengguncang tubuh temannya itu dengan kuat dengan kencang.

"Hey Naruto bangun!"

Namun pria berambut pirang itu hanya melenguh dan tersenyum cengengesan dalam mimpinya yang menurut Sasuke pasti indah, sampai-sampai air liur Naruto meleleh dari mulutnya membasahi bantal miliknya. Lalu dengan joroknya Naruto dengan tak sadarnya menggigit atau memakan bantal guling milik Sasuke. Perempatan imaginer pun muncul dikening Sasuke.

"Woy Dobe jangan makan gulingku, hey tanganku"

Alih-alih mencegah Naruto untuk memakan gulingnya,malah tangan Sasuke kini dalam genggaman erat Naruto siap untuk dimasukan dalam mulutnya. Apa Naruto bermaksud makan tangan Sasuke? Sasuke sudah tak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan bocah pirang yang tak tahu diri ini. Udah numpang tidur sampai sampai buat Sasuke harus nahan emosi dan gak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak semalaman karena bocak hyperactive ini juga sangat hyperactive pada malam hari. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah sering terjadi karena Naruto kerap numpang di apartementnya. Dan kejadian seperti ini pun lumrah terjadi setiap Sasuke membangunkan tidur naruto yang udah kaya' beruang yang lagi menarik tangannya dari Naruto Sasuke pun pergi ke kamar mandinya, hanya ini cara satu-satunya, membagunkan si Uzumaki Naruto yaitu dengan air.

Sasuke mencelupkan tanggan putihnya dalam air. Ia usapkankan tangannya yang basah kewajah Naruto lalu ia percikan air tersebut ke wajah dan leher Naruto. Tanpa sadarnya Ia tersenyum, senyum yang jarang ditunjukan pada orang lain termasuk pun Naruto, teman terdekatnya walaupun lebih sering menyusahinya sih. Tapi toh Sasuke fine-fine aja dengan itu.

Naruto sedikit menunjukan reaksi tapi tak membuka matanya Sasuke, mungkin Naruto kelelahan menyusun tugas makalah dari dosen yang katanya killer itu dan juga urusan percintaannya dengan gadisnya yang terlalu baik hati itu.

Sasuke mengelus pipi yang terdapat tanda lahir sepeti kucing itu lembut dan menariknya berlawanan arah dengan gemas, gemas sekali hingga membuat sang empunya menjerit kesakitan dan sisi positifnya Naruto pun terbangun.

"Sakit Sasuke! Kau menyebalkan. Bisakan membangunkanku dengan cara yang normal"

Naruto mengusap matanya dan dia merasakan wajahnya basah. Naruto tau siapa pelakunya. Menatap Sasuke dengan sebal lalu ia bangunkan tubuhnya dan duduk disisi tempat tidur disebelah Sasuke yang sudah wangi berbeda dengannya yang masih bau iler.

"Kau..." Sasuke pun buka suara

"Ha?!"

"...Jangan pernah tidur dikasurku lagi"

"Hey kenapa tidak boleh? Kau bilang kalau aku ada masalah, kau lah tempatku pulang. Tadi malam aku ada masalah dan aku pulang ke apartementmu. Apa itu salah?" Naruto cemas hatinya bertanya-tanya apa yang salah darinya sampai membuat Sasuke jadi marah padanya.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya ada satu bantal dan satu guling dan air liurmu sudah mengotorinya"

"Jadi kau marah hanya gara-gara itu? Haahaha.."

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju dapur dan Naruto yang mengira Sasuke marah padanya pun mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke seperti induk bebek dan pun membuka kulkas dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk menu sarapannya dan Naruto pagi menjelang siang ini. Berlagak tak melihat Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya Sasuke pun mengambil pisau dan siap untuk mengolah bahan masakan yang ia ambil tadi.

"Sasuke, biasanya aku kan memang begitu dan kau tidak pernah marah. Masa tiba-tiba kau marah gitu sih kalau kau marah padaku tidak ada lagi tempatku pulang"

Sasuke berhenti memotong bawang merahnya perkataan Naruto barusan menyadarkannya dari marah sandiwaranya. Mana mungkin dia bisa marah dengan teman dobe nya itu hanya karena masalah yang sepele itu? Dan idiotnya si Naruto itu percaya.

"Nanti akan aku cuci sarung bantalmu dan gulingmu juga dan akan kutambah pewangi yang wangi tomat"

"Ha?! Kau bercanda dobe! Mana ada pewangi beraroma tomat" Sasuke menahan tawanya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya. Dia sedang goodmood sekarang.

Kini Naruto disebelah Sasuke yang sedang menggoreng bawang dan bahan bahan lainnya memperhatikan pria itu.

"Entahlah. Tapi mungkin saja ada di online shope Teme kita belum tahu sebelum mencoba. Hmm..Wangi sekali masakanmu Sasuke! Kau masak apa?"

"Omelet sayur" seringai kecil terpahat dibibir Sasuke,entah apa yang ia rencanakan tapi sepertinya pasti ada hubungannya dengan bocah pirang disampingnya.

"Itu tidak enak Teme. Aku mau omelet daging atau omelet sosis saja. Kau sudah tau kan dari kecil aku memang tak suka sayur"

"Kau mandilah dan sikat gigimu, saat kau bicara hawa busukmu menusuk hidungku!"

Naruto tersentak, lalu mencium hawanya sendiri. Lalu memasang senyum cengengesan.

"huh baiklah aku mandi"

"Sikat tubuhmu dengan benar, cuci juga rambutmu. Tadi malam rambutmu bau sekali"

"Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti bocah, baka!"

Dengan kesal Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi namun hatinya sedkit lega karena Sasuke tak marah padanya. Di sudut lain, Sasuke pun tersenyum sambil memotong sosis sapi sebagai campuran omelet satunya lagi.

##

Naruto telah selesai mandi dan aroma sampo dan sabun milik Sasuke pun menguap ditubuhnya, harum. Belum lagi Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, hp nya berdering dan dengan cepat Naruto mengambil hp nya.

Sasuke sedang makan omelet sayurnya di meja makan dan sesekali melirik Naruto yang sedang menjawab telepon wanitanya, tentu saja Sasuke tahu itu karena Naruto dari tadi terus saja menyebut nama Hinata-chan,pacarnya yang baik hati dan pemalu itu. Entah apa yang disukai Hinata dari Naruto yang ceroboh dan bodoh itu pikir Sasuke, Naruto itu pasti banyak merepotkan Hinata yang lumayan pintar itu, bodoh sekali Hinata itu yang mau dimanfaatin Naruto atas dasar cinta sama cinta. Bodoh sekali sepupu Hyuga Neji itu! Namun jika dipikir lebih jauh bukannya yang lebih bodoh itu Sasuke? Dari kecil ia sudah berperan seperti bodyguard,pelayan atau bahasa kasarnya pembantu dan dia bahkan bilang sendiri pada Naruto bahwa dia lah tempat Naruto pulang jika ada masalah?!

"Yippi omelet sosis! Kau memasaknya untukku? Thanks Sasuke. Selamat makan"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Naruto yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya sambil memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Hatinya sedikit senang melihat Naruto yang menyukai masakannya.

"Masakanmu selalu enak seperti biasanya Teme. Masakan Hinata juga enak tapi masakanmu jauh lebih enak, hehe" ucapbya girang sambil makan dengan lahap.

Perasaan ini lagi.. berulang kali Naruto memuji masakannya dan selalu seperti ini, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Bahkan Sakura pacarnya saja yang memuji masakannya rasanya tak sama saat Naruto memujinya. Mungkin karena Naruto adalah sahabatnya dari kecil dan rivalnya? Ya itu pasti.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kalau kau sudah selesai cuci piringmu sendiri"

"Baik bos"

Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabat dari kecil sejak SD, awal yang buruk begi pertemuan mereka karena mereka bagai kucing dan anjing yang tak pernah akur bahkan guru BP saja bosan menghadapi mereka. Pukulan,tendangan bahkan rasanya bibir dari masing-masing mereka sudah merasakannya. Mereka sudah berpuluh puluh kali berkelahi dengan segala sebab dan sudah 2 kali ciuman saat anak-anak dan remaja.

Kini mereka sudah kuliahdi universitas yang sama namun beda fakultas, sempat tinggal di apartement yang sama dan hidup bersama saat awal-awal kuliah namun itu tak bertahan lama karena Naruto tak tahan dengan gosip yang mengira bahwa mereka pasangan Gay karena selalu bersama, dimana ada Naruto pasti ada Sasuke dan sebaliknya membuat fans Sasuke geram dan menyerangnya melalui jejaring sosial.

Tak lama Naruto pacaran dengan Hinata, wanita yang menyukai Naruto sejak Sma dan Sasuke yang berpacaran dengan Sakura, gadis cantik yang tomboy namun teramat mencintai Sasuke. Kabar mereka yang sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing membuat kabar miring itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Kehidupan Naruto kembali tenang dan hubungannya dengan Sasuke tak ada yang berubah namun sedikit merenggang.

##

Naruto terpaku didepan laptopnya, tangannya terus sibuk menari di keyboard laptopnya dan sesekali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa hanya menyeruput kopinya saja. Ini hari minggu jadi santai sedikit tak mengapa bukan?

"Kau tak pulang?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto

"Aku tak bisa konsentrasi di apartementku. Kau tau kan Teme,tetanggaku punya banyak anak dan mereka ribut semuanya" jawab Naruto namun tanggannya dan perhatiannya tetap sibuk pada laptopnya. Sesekali mengetik sms di hp nya.

"Pindah ke apartementku!"

"Aku tidak mau repot dan merepotkanmu"

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara ketikan keyboard Naruto dan decakan geram Naruto jika terjadi kesalahan pada tugas yang ia kerjakan. Seharusnya Sasuke sudah tau jawwaban yang diberikan Naruto, bukan. Sasuke sudah habis meminum kopinya namun tak ada niat untuk menambah kopinya lagi. Dia rogoh saku kemejanya lalu mengambil hp nya. Mencoba untuk menelpon kekasihnya, Sakura.

'moshi-moshi, Sasuke tumben menelponku ada apa?'

"Tidak ada" jawabnya singkat

'Oh ya Sasuke, kau sedang apa?'

"Menelponmu"

Terdengar rajukan manja dari Sakura karena Sasuke yang terlalu singkat menjawab pertanyaanya.

'Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman? Cuacanya sedang bagus bukan?'

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang sibuk sendiri tak memperhatikannya. Sasuke sedikit kesal dan langsung saja ia terima tawaran Sakura Haruno. Lagipula dia juga butuh refreshing dan berkencan dengan wanitanya.

'Arigatou Sasuke. Kau mau aku pakai baju apa?'

"Terserah kau saja. Jam 3 kita jumpa di taman"

'Baiklah. Samapi jumpa'

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Sasuke menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat, walau ini bukan kencan pertamanya dengan Sakura tapi sepertinya Sasuke sudah bisa menebak bagaimana jadinya nanti saat ia berkencan dengan Sakura. Mudah diprediksi dan akhirnya pasti Sakura yang marah pada Sasuke karena Sasuke yang terlalu _stay cool_.

Sasuke menyalakan TV LED nya sekedar membunuh kebosanannya karena Naruto yang cuek padanya. Sasuke terus memencet tombol remot dan menukar channel tv yang menarik baginya. Membosankan! Acara tv sekarang tak ada yang mengandung unsur edukasi dan hanya entertain saja.

"Matikan TV itu Teme! Aku ke apartementmu agar bisa konsentrasi. Oh Tuhan, besok makalah ini harus dikumpul dan setengahnya juga belum selesai. Bagaimana ini? Nilaiku bisa terancam Sasuke, Aku tidak mau mengulang Sasuke"

Sasuke pun mematikan TV nya. Tidak tega juga dia memarahi Naruto karena sahabatnya itu mengabaikannya dari tadi. Naruto terlihat sangat stress padahal dia bilang bahwa tugasnya Hinata yang mengerjakan dan sekarang, lihatlah dia mengerjakan tugasnya sendirian.

"Kau bilang Hinata yang akan mengerjakan tugasmu"

"Laptopnya dipinjam Neji senpai ,jadi dia tak bisa mengerjakan makalahku. Sialan!"

"Bukannya kau sudah bilang padanya sejak dua minggu yang lalu?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik

"Ya, dia bilang dia lupa memindahkannya ke Flashdisk dan dia takut dimarahi Neji karena mengerjakan tugas ku Sasuke. Hinata tidak salah yang salah itu si rambut wanita itu"

Naruto membaringkan badannya dikarpet. Mengistirahatkan pinggangnya yang pegal dan pikirannya yang stress berat.

"Kau yang salah Dobe! Kerjakan tugasmu sendiri. Kau tidak bisa terus bergantung pada orang lain"

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya, sedikit pening ia memikirkan Naruto yang tak bisa mandiri jika menyangkut tugas. Apa ini salahnya yang selalu mengerjakan tugas si pirang?

"Rasanya aku mau menangis saja Sasuke. Dosenku tidak akan memberi tangguhan waktu lagi Sasuke. aku tidak mau mengulang dikelasnya! Bantu, bantu aku Sasuke. Aku janji ini yang terakhir"

"Kau selalu bilang 'ini yang terakhir' tapi tak ada yang berubah darimu"

"Mohon, aku mohon Sasuke. Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan sekarang tidak ada lagi yang lain. Please!" Mohon Naruto dengan wajah memelas dan lelah.

"Kapan kau bisa mandiri he?!"

Sasuke pun turun dari sofanya dan menghampiri Naruto. Mencubit pipi si pirang dan mulai mengerjakan tugas Naruto.

"Terimakasih Sasuke, terimakasih,terimakasih.." ucap naruto bahagia

"Buatkan aku kopi" titah Sasuke

"Ha'i"

Dan beginilah akhirnya tugas Naruto kembali di kerjakan Sasuke. Selalu,selalu begini.

Tak lama Naruto datang membawa secangkir kopi dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Pria berambut hitam itu pun mencicipinya.

"Terlalu manis. Aku tidak suka dobe"

"Tidak kok. Rasanya normal"

"Itu kemanisan dobe"

"Tidak teme! Lidahmu itu memang dari dulu tak normal ya"

"Huh,Dobe!" Sambil mencubit pipi Naruto gemas.

"Teme!" Sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke

Dan akhirnya mereka malah saling memberi rasa sakit pada lawan masing-masing. Sasuke tersenyum lega dan Naruto sedikit bisa relax dari stress karena pertengkaran kecil dengan Sasuke yang menghibur. Namun di Sudut lain kota Konoha ada Sakura menunggu Sasuke di Taman dan Hinata yang tengah berjuang mengerjakan tugas Naruto dengan meminjam notebook Tenten.

##

Sasuke sedang mengerjakan tugas makalah naruto sedari tadi bahkan kini hari sudah menjelang sore. Tugas yang seharusnya bukan tugasnya ini memang terlalu banyak menyita waktu. Naruto terlalu banyak membuat kesalahan disana sini mungkin hanya cover saja yang dengan benar dikerjakan pria bermata biru itu. Berulang kali Sasuke harus memijat keningnya dan mencubit pipi Naruto menghadapi tingkat idiot sahabatnya yang sudah lumayan tinggi. Sedikit sombong, Sasuke yakin Naruto bisa sampai ke jenjang pendidikan setinggi ini pasti karena dia, mungkin benar juga!

Kini sudah jam 16:50. Sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu, pikir Sasuke. Menekan Ctrl+s di keyboard laptop Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan tugas Naruto dan menyelamatkan Naruto dari malapetaka. Tapi tahukah kalian apa yang Naruto kerjakan sedari tadi? Bocah pirang itu hanya membaca manga di sebelah Sasuke. Dasar anak itu!

"Selesai"

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga. Terimakasih Sasuke kau memang sahabat terbaik. Bagaimana jadinya aku ini jika tidak ada kau, kau memang baik Sasuke" meletakkan manga nya Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Sasuke di dadanya dengan mata bulat yang berbinar.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari Naruto dan menarik tangganya dari genggaman Naruto.

"Sasuke.." Naruto heran dengan sikap Sasuke, sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke.

"Aku lupa"

"Lupa makan? Lupa minum? Lupa mencuci baju? Lupa men.."

"Aku lupa janji kencanku dengan Sakura. Dan semua ini karena kau"

"Mengapa tidak bilang kalau kau ada kencan dengan Sakura-chan Teme?! Jangan menyalahkanku,Kau sendiri yang mau mengerjakan tugasku!" kilah Naruto tak mau disalahkan, namun dari hati kecilnya dia merasa bersalah juga pada Sasuke terlebih Sakura, gadis yang sempat ia cintai.

"Siapa yang mengeluh dan minta bantuanku ha?!"

"Aku. Tapi kau seha.."

"Ah sudahlah. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 5 sore. Mungkin dia sudah pulang" Sasuke pun mengambil hp nya disofa. Dan melihat begitu banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan sms masuk di smartphone nya. Semuanya dari Sakura. Kasian juga Sakura yang menunggunya di taman seperti orang bodoh. Apa Sakura masih menunggunya atau gadis berambut pink itu sudah pulang?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Sasuke? Aku merasa bersalah pada kalian" sesal Naruto dan seperti tadi pagi dia mengikuti kemana langkah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke kembali mengacuhkannya dan masuk kekamarnya mengambil jaket dan pergi begitu saja.

"Aku akan menyusul Sakura, kau jaga apartementku" Sasuke menutup pintu namun Naruto kembali lagi mengikutinya

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak marah dobe" Sasuke sedikit tersenyum dan menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan mencubit pipi Naruto dengan pelan. Mungkin jika mereka masih Smp, Sasuke pasti akan memeluknya seperti dulu saat Naruto takut dia marah padanya.

"Aku terlalu banyak melibatkanmu dalam masalah. Maafkan aku Sasuke"

Naruto pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang meninggalkannya sendirian. Bukannya dia yang seharusnya marah? Tapi dia tak bisa marah dengan Naruto. Lalu apa yang membuat Naruto seperti itu. Sasuke yakin pasti hal ini akan berakibat buruk. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam lift dan menyusul Sakura. Sakura yang terpenting sekarang.

##

Setelah mengambil laptopnya Naruto pun meninggalkan apartement Sasuke. Dia janji pada dirinya sendiri, ini yang terakhir melibatkan Sasuke dalam masalahnya lagi.

Dengan berjalan kaki Naruto menuju ke apartementnya, apartement murah namun paling tidak dia bisa bebas dan tak bergantung pada orang lain. Terlepas dari prasangka buruk orang-orang yang tak tau lagi makna sahabat. Dia hanya menganggap Sasuke sahabatnya tak lebih.

Sakura sudah lelah duduk di taman menunggu orang yang mungkin lupa akan janjinya. Terhitung sudah hampir 3 jam ia menunggu karena ia datang lebih cepat dari janji awal jam 3 sore. Taman sudah sedikit ramai karena senja di sini memang sangat indah dengan dihiasi danau dan padang rumput dan bunga-bunga yang indah.

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja" Sakura pun bangkit dari bangku taman, bosan menunggu dan rasa kecewa lebih mendominasi.

Menyesal, Sakura menyesal. Dia yang biasanya menggunakan pakaian yang casual demi agar terlihat cantik saat bertemu Sasuke dia pun memakai gaun putih selutut tapi apa yang ia dapat?

Namun langkahnya terhenti karena dari arah pintu masuk taman Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berlari kedalam. Apa mungkin Sasuke mencarinya? Ya mungkin. Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan sedikit berteriak karena taman yang sedikit ribut. Pria tampan yang menjadi idaman semua wanita itu lah pacar Sakura sejak 3 bulan lalu. Sebenarnya Sakura pun tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya dan ingin gadis pinky itu menjadi pacarnya. Sasuke pun langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, maaf" Kata Sasuke dengan nafas ngos-ngosan karena terlalu lelah berlari dari stasiun ke taman.

Sasuke meminta maaf padanya? Ini sangat langka walaupun Sasuke salah, dia tak pernah minta maaf dan biasanya Sakura lah yang minta maaf atas kesalahan yang Sasuke lakukan. Tapi mengapa sekarang...?

"Eumh, tak apa. _By the way,_ mengapa kau lupa dengan kencan kita?" tanya Sakura

"Aku ketiduran. Maaf" bohong Sasuke ia tak mau Sakura marah padanya dan terlebih Sakura menyerang Naruto kerena memanfaatkannya.

"Berhentilah minta maaf Sasuke, Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke danau diseberang sana? Pemandangannya sangat indah _lho _saat matahari tebenam"

"Hn"

Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura possesive dan membuat Sakura bahagia sekaligus heran dengan perubahan sifat Sasuke yang drastis. Namun dia tak perlu bertanya dan menuntut jawaban karena ia bahagia sekarang. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai mencintainya.

##

Naruto merebahkan badannya di kasurnya. Perutnya lapar dan entah mengapa ia tidak selera makan ramen instan hari ini. Dia sangat suka omelet buatan Sasuke, kecuali omelet sayur yang iuh membuatnya mau muntah, membuatnya ingin makan omelet. Tapi bagaimana cara membuatnya? Naruto hanya bisa masak masakan itu juga tak ada telur dalam kulkasnya dan juga ia terlalu malas untuk belanja. Ah.. kalau dia minta Sasuke membuatkannya omelet pasti pria berambut raven itu mau.

"Tapi aku kan sudah janji tidak akan merepotkannya lagi. Tidak! Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku lagi"

Orang yang ia bisa minta tolong selain Sasuke adalah Hinata. Setelah Sasuke,Hinata lah orang yang selalu ada untuknya. Senyum mengembang diwajah Naruto kerana perut laparnya sudah teratasi.

"Ya aku minta saja Hinata-chan membuatkanku omelet"

Setelah mengetik sms dan mengirimnya pada Hinata, Naruto pun berniat membaca manga nya yang belum habis ia baca namun ia tak menemuinya dalam tas laptopnya.

"Hah, pasti ketinggalan di apartement Sasuke"

Sore yang membosankan seperti biasanya bagi Naruto dan mungkin juga sedikit membosankan bagi seseorang yang berada disudut lain kota Konoha.

Jam setengah tujuh Hinata datang ke apartement Naruto dengan membawa kotak makan yang berisi omelet daging buatannya seperti yang Naruto inginkan. Tawa dan bahagia menjadi latar belakang saat Naruto dan Hinata bersama walau omelet buatan Hinata tak seenak buatan Sasuke.

"Nauto-kun sudah siap menyelesaikan tugas makalahnya?" tanya Hinata malu-malu

"Emh etto..Belum Hinata-chan" bohong Naruto tak ingin Hinata kecewa

"Ini flashdisk yang berisi data tugas makalah Naruto-kun. Sudah aku selesaikan tadi dengan lapton Tenten-chan"

Benar tebakan Naruto,jika Hinata bertanya seperti itu pasti Hinata telah menyelesaikan tugasnya makanya ia tak ingin bilang kalau tugasnya sudah Sasuke kerjakan. Dan karena tugas inilah mungkin hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura sedikit merenggang, pikir Naruto. Dan dia tak ingin hubungannya dengan Hinata hancur. Namun tak terpikirkan olehnya bagaimana jadinya hubungan persahabatan dengan Sasuke. Biarlah, toh Sasuke sedang bersama Sakura sekarang dan dia bersama Hinata.

Naruto pun menerima flashdisk yang Hinata berikan dengan tersenyum lebar. Lalu memakan omelet daging buatan Hinata dengan lahap.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan"

"Ne, sama-sama Naruto-kun"

Selesai berakhir happy ending bagi hubungan percintaan mereka dengan gadis mereka masing-masing. Sasuke yang selalu ada buat Naruto kini telah terganti dengan Hinata, dan kini Sakura lah yang selalu ada disampingnya. Mereka bukan gay, tapi ikatan yang tlah mereka rasakan lebih kuat dari pada sekedar pacaran.

* * *

FIN

Zyt bingung Fic ini termasuk Yaoi atau tidak makanya Zyt bikin main pairnya sebanyak 3 dan pair SasuNaru yang terakhir. Sudahlah, Zyt yakin para pembaca semuanya pasti sudah bijak.

At last, kritik dan saran Zyt terima kok.

See ya


End file.
